Missing
by Shin Sankai
Summary: It's time for Sorata to have a check up, but it doesn't go according to plan when Yokozawa's sweet cat goes missing in the office! AU - NOT LIKE THE NOVELS, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, ITS JUST A BIT OF FUN!


**Missing**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

Author's Notes: This came to me while I was sick. Its nothing special, just a bit of fun.

* * *

"Sorata!" Yokozawa Takafumi yelled at his pet cat, eyes glaring when he watched it go slinking beneath his bed, going into hiding. "Come on Sorata, I don't have time to play any games, I'm running late as it is!" The salesman voiced in exasperation. He was dressed in a crisp black business suit and a deep blue silk shirt, given to him by Hiyori. She had apologised profusely for the lateness of his present, by three whole days, as she waited anxiously for his size to come back into stock within the men's store she frequented when it came to his or her father's birthday. Of course there were dozens of other colours but she had insisted it had to be this one.

He'd had it for over a month now, not sure whether to wear it to work or on special occasions and shook his head at how stupid that was. No matter the situation, he knew Hiyori would be pleased he was wearing it. When the businessman placed the cool material over his firm body, doing up the buttons, it truly did fit perfectly and the colour definitely accentuated his eyes. He'd never been fussed by such a thing, but considering Hiyori was a teenager now, 15 years old to be exact and well versed in fashion, since she did have a pile of magazines within her bedroom, stacked neatly on her desk, obviously colour was quite important. The salesman had never been too fussed when picking out his clothing, as long as it wasn't something gaudy he was genuinely happy.

To compliment his new shirt, Yokozawa had picked up a vertical stripped black and blue tie, the same blue colouring as the shirt Hiyori bought him, and placed it on. He'd gotten it on sale even before his present, perhaps Hiyori had seen the colour and knew the best shirt to go with it? He really didn't know, considering she could be a very sneaky girl.

The salesman removed his suit jacket, placing it over the chair so it didn't become wrinkled now that he'd dropped to his hands and knees, gazing into a pair of black eyes.

"Its the only time I could fit you in." For a split second the man couldn't believe he was talking to his cat like this, as though waiting for a response of 'No, I'm not going.' Instead all he got was a slight hiss. Sorata rarely hissed at him! "Please get into your cage." He tried ever so hard to coo to his pet. His voice did not appear to be convincing his cat that this trip was beneficial. Perhaps he'd heard him say that one word: _Vet_.

Sorata was long overdue for a check up and as he was an ageing cat he could be more prone to infection and disease. And there was no way the businessman would ever want his cat to be in any sort of pain. So when he'd finally gotten a spare few moments he'd rung the clinic to make an appointment. The only time he could get him to the clinic was today, on a busy Friday, at 3pm or else he'd have to wait another two weeks! He'd already advised his boss about leaving early and questioned if he could bring his pet into the office. Sorata was generally a very quiet cat and would not annoy anyone in the office, this he had vowed to his superior. Due to his residence and its proximity to the clinic, which was in the other direction, it was pointless to rush back, shove Sorata into his cage, stressing out the ageing feline and then running to the train station, thus his plan to bring his pet along to the office was approved, but of course the only one who was currently declining him at this very moment was Sorata himself.

God where was Hiyori when he needed her!

Yokozawa rubbed his forehead in slight frustration. "Look, when we're finished, I'll take you to Hiyo-chan's and you can spend the entire weekend with her alright? Plus Shiro-chan will be there as well." Shiro-chan was the super adorable and highly energetic cute fluff ball that was Hiyori's cat, pure white and a whole year old now. The day Sorata met the curious kitten was quite amusing, but now the two of them were as thick as thieves. Both of the cats were also affectionately loved by Hiyori equally, which is probably why they also got on so well.

Of course Sorata didn't have the energy like Shiro-chan did, but they still followed each other everywhere, both vying for a comfortable spot on Kirishima's lap when he read the paper and both shared a cushioned basket in the lounge room if they weren't already sun baking on the polished floorboards near the glass sliding door. It always caught a lot of sun during the day. Plus they also got an equal spot on Hiyori's bed too.

On one occasion, the cheeky Shiro-chan had even snuck into Sorata's cage, the three of them conversing at the time, saying their farewells, so none of them had noticed. It was a Sunday evening and Yokozawa needed to catch the last train back to his residence. He'd not been there for a good three days now and knew mail would be piling up. Of course he was met with pouting faces, but he'd gotten better at not caving to them and headed out. When he'd arrived home, opening the cage door, his black cat trotting out, it didn't take long for a white ball of fluff to follow, Shiro-chan dashing about his place, exploring her new surroundings. It had taken the salesman a good hour to calm the kitten down and when she was settled, belly full of food and snoozing with Sorata on the couch, he'd called Hiyori to advise her about what had happened. She hadn't realised at the time her kitten had disappeared as she was in the middle of packing her bag for school, making bento and taking a shower. The youngster had thanked him profusely and apologised at the same time and set up a time to come and collect her naughty kitten on Monday afternoon.

Yokozawa's lips twitched at the memory, but shook his head as he had more important things to do them reminisce. In actual fact, he'd no idea if his cat could actually understand anything he said, but when he voiced Hiyori's name, he'd noticed the twitching of the ears. "I'm sure Hiyo-chan will want to see you as well." Again he voiced the teenagers name, knowing just how much his cat loved Kirishima's daughter and with baited breath slowly, ever so slowly, Sorata crept towards him, coming within reaching distance. "Gotcha!" Yokozawa remarked with as much happiness as he could portray when one was tricking your pet into coming out of hiding.

Instantly his cat made a fuss, as though freakishly figuring out he'd just been lied to, but it was all too late as he was slipped into his cage and the door was clicked shut. Obscenities were spewed forth from meowing lips, Yokozawa definitely knowing he was now in trouble. He would have to remind himself to see if Hiyori could come over for a visit to perk up his feline companion. Of course he could wander into the Kirishima residence whenever he pleased, a new key to their home (since they had moved) was now permanently within his key case. Though it took awhile, he'd actually used it several times now, considering he and Kirishima had been together for years now.

It was still a little daunting to realise just how long they'd been together, filled with ups and downs, more ups then downs of course. Their life together had not been as stressful as Yokozawa complained about...well sometimes. The only thing his older lover whined about these days was the fact that they _still _didn't live together and that his "adorable and stubborn" partner, thus referring to the salesman, still refused his marriage proposal. Honestly, even if the man aged, was quite a few years his senior, he could still be so damn childish.

Of course the most stressful day Yokozawa had ever encountered was the day he and Kirishima had finally decided to sit Hiyori down and had a talk about their relationship with her. Yokozawa had never been more stressed in his entire life as he waited with baited breath for her reaction. He had played out every single scenario in his head of Hiyori bursting into tears and never wanting to speak to him or even her father ever again, but instead all they received was a sweet smile and a 'I know already, but thank you both for being honest with me.' Even though she was only going on 13 at the time, she had sounded so mature that both Yokozawa and Kirishima got a glimpse of just the kind of young lady she was turning into.

'See, I told you she didn't have a judgemental bone in her body.' Kirishima had cockily remarked that evening, ruffling a skilled hand through his jet black hair like he were a child, before getting up to grab a couple of beers in celebration. Even though their relationship was accepted by the teen, the salesman had felt quite awkward for awhile afterwards, but when the sweet girl still wanted help with her homework, or doing her hair, or cooking dinner and preparing bento, his awkwardness disappeared and life moved on. And of course it had now been five eventful years.

Yokozawa wasn't really big on anniversaries, much to the disappointment of his older lover, but he had surprised the man by turning up at his residence in casual attire of a pair of black jeans and a black turtle neck top. He'd been discussing it with Hiyori a month prior, asking her to pack a bag in secret for her father as he'd take him to a hot springs for a couple of days. He'd been moaning about wanting to go to one for about three months prior to the "5th Anniversary" and Yokozawa thought it best to kill two birds with one stone. He had also promised the teen that the three of them would go away at the end of the year for a holiday...as a family. The beaming smile he got at the mention of 'holiday' and 'family' in the one sentence made his heart flutter and he got an excited hug from his unofficial adoptive daughter.

When Kirishima saw him at the door, confusion was evident on his face as to what was going on when his daughter handed his lover a black and grey duffel bag he usually used for short trips away from his home. Though he was dressed in baggy cargo pants, a white shirt and a black one over the top, he was being pushed out of his own home by his child. Hiyori had bid them farewell, advising both men that her grandparents would be supervising her over the next couple of days so they didn't have to worry. The bewildered Editor-in-Chief silently followed his lover out his front gate and silently got into the passenger side of the small rental car Yokozawa had hired.

The salesman remained secretive until after an hour or so drive and it was then that Kirishima finally took notice of the sign to the familiar hot springs accommodation he'd been whining about earlier in the year.

The salesman checked them into their grand spacious room. It came complete with a king size futon, already laid out for the evening and tasteful furnishings within a tranquil setting. The large double shoji were already drawn open to a porch which led onto a brightly lit private garden and an outside onsen just for them. The handsome older man had been admiring his surroundings when a clearing of the throat from behind him and just off to the side caught his attention. Kirishima had not even noticed the other room which had its shoji closed and found his adorable lover standing near a banquet style dinner already prearranged and laid out for them. It was the most romantic the salesman had ever been.

Of course the Editor-in-Chief thanked him whole heartedly for his efforts with a _long_ night filled with passion and love. And the salesman had vowed, the very next day as he relaxed within the onsen, easing his aching body, voicing sternly to the man who was sitting in it with him that such a celebration would not be happening again until their 10th Anniversary! Of course it brought a massive sickeningly sweet grin to the Editor-in-Chief's face at not only the thought of being whisked away, but also the very thought that his adorable lover was with him till the end of days. But of course the short weekend away was topped off even more when Yokozawa had presented Kirishima with a gift, well two gifts, one for him and one for Hiyori: Keys to his place.

Shaking his head from past thoughts once more, Yokozawa placed on his jacket, picked up the cage and headed for the genkan. He slipped into his polished shoes, grabbed his bag, placing it over his shoulder and then pried open his front door. It was pouring with rain. Stepping back inside, grabbing his umbrella, Yokozawa waited for his door to click and lock behind him before heading down the three flights of stairs. The businessman popped up his umbrella and headed for a main road, deciding to hale a taxi rather then chance the train, considering he was now twenty minutes behind schedule as it was. He wouldn't bother with a lunch break in order to make it up. Jumping into the taxi, Yokozawa gave the driver his request to go to Marukawa Shoten and sent his superior a message about his lateness. Most of the trip, as he received a couple of glances from the driver, was spent quietening down the annoyed meowing of Sorata.

Perhaps some of the torrential rain that was currently going on outside the taxi had in actual fact dropped through the gaps in his cage and landed on his fur. The fat feline hated water, unless he was being lovingly bathed by Hiyori. Of course the first experience Hiyori underwent with trying to wash Sorata had not gone according to her plans, but the youngster would not give up. Considering it was now five years since his cat had been introduced to the Kirishima's, Sorata was now used to Hiyori's tender caresses and sweet voice. And then there was the warmth of the hair dryer that fluffed up his black and white fur nicely. When she was finished she'd go about getting dinner ready, promising to give him a special treat for being a good boy and while he waited for the said treat, he'd curl into Kirishima's lap, Shiro-chan right at his side.

"Thank you," Yokozawa remarked as the taxi pulled up. He gave the man a tip, in apology for his noisy cat and then rushed into the building.

"Yokozawa-san, good morning." Steely blue orbs glanced in the direction the voice had come from, seeing Henmi walking over.

"Morning," The salesman curtly replied. "Did you go out drinking again?"

"What?" The small man shrieked slightly at the accusation.

"Well you are usually only late if you've been to a mixer or something." The two men idly chitchatted as they headed for the elevator.

"Wh-What about yourself?" The light haired man tried to turn the conversation away from himself as he readjusted his tie. It appeared he was wearing the same suit, just a different shirt, but Yokozawa wasn't really one to point out such matters. He was certain someone else may snidely voice this to the man in the Sales Department.

"I already sent a message, advising of my lateness. My cat was not cooperating this morning."

"Your cat?" It was then Henmi finally took notice of the dark green and silver cage the stern businessman was carrying. "Ah, so this is Sorata?" Henmi bent down, taking a look at Yokozawa's pet. "He doesn't look very happy."

The salesman rose the cage to eye level, looking inside to watch Sorata jerk his head away, huddling at the back of the cage, turning his back to him. "Mm, I guess I'm in trouble."

"In trouble?"

"He's going for a check up this afternoon."

"Are cats really that smart?" The two men got out of the elevator and headed down the hallway.

"This one is. He probably knows when I'm lying."

"Hm," Henmi pondered as they stepped over the threshold and into the chaos that was the Sales Department. Co-workers were rushing around and the boss was barking off orders. "I wonder what is going on?"

"Let's go find out and see how we can help." Yokozawa remarked, placing Sorata on his desk and then left the feline alone.

* * *

It was nearing midday and the chaos had subsided in the Sales Department, workers returning to their desks, several passing Yokozawa's since he was not there at this moment to make cooing noises at his cat. Every now and then Sorata's eyes will peel open, turning to look at them but due to the fact they were mere strangers he'd never seen before, he paid them no attention.

"Its still a little strange that Yokozawa-san would have such a cute cat." A young woman voiced to another as they were the last two starring through the gaps in the door of Sorata's cage.

"He doesn't really seem like the type." The other remarked quietly.

"I rescued him." The two women shrieked on the spot, both turning to look up at the tall businessman. He quietly stared at them, their eyes wide at having been caught near his desk. The salesman was never one to turn away a colleague who needed assistance or guidance, but didn't really know he had such an aura of "danger" around him that no one wanted to approach. These days though, things were different. Henmi had said it was because he was more mellow and a lot more approachable. The short man had voiced perhaps it was because of his relationship with Kirishima-san from Japun. The two had quite different characters indeed, but to everyone's amazement they got on smoothly. It was now well known through the building that the two men were on good terms, but thankfully there was only one other who knew just what kind of relationship they truly had: Takano Masamune.

"Yo-Yokozawa-san, sorry we were just..." Both women stammered.

Yokozawa placed up his hand. "He's a friendly cat, you can pat him if you want."

"I-Is that alright? My place doesn't allow pets, but I've always wanted a cat."

"You can take him to the break room with you." The salesman clicked open his bag, pulling out a couple of toys he'd remembered to bring so Sorata wouldn't get bored and promptly dropped them into the waiting hands of one of the eager women. "My schedule is pretty tight today, so you'd be doing me a huge favour in paying attention to him."

"Y-Yes!" Yokozawa furrowed his eyebrows as the two women lightly blushed while collecting up Sorata's cage and made their way to the break room on the Sales Department floor.

"Yokozawa-san, will you leave some of the office ladies for the rest of us?"

"Huh?" The dark haired businessman commented in sheer confusion.

"Your smooth talking has scored you another two admirers!" Henmi complained, half glaring at his colleague who wasn't really paying that much attention as he was printing off some documentation. "You've gotten quite popular over the years."

"That's just stupid Henmi." Yokozawa remarked as all he did was talk normally to them, no strings attached. At least that is how it sounded to him. "And besides, there are still quite a lot of people that hesitate to come near me, so how is that being popular?"

"You can still be popular and feared at the same time." Steely blue orbs turned to gaze at the man who was leaning against his desk. He and Henmi had been co-workers for years now and he was certain that in the Sales Department, Henmi was his closest colleague, but even that didn't convince him that Henmi was all there in that head of his.

"I'm stepping out for a moment." He remarked casually, not even wanting to get into this ridiculous conversation and picked up the print outs and made his way to the elevator. When he stepped inside, clicking the level that the shojo manga floor was on, the doors closed. "Popular, what an idiot." The man mumbled to himself as he stepped out of the lift.

"Good Morning Yokozawa-san." A man remarked as he ducked into the elevator he was coming out of.

"Ah, yes, good morning." He'd no idea who the man was. As he continued on his way, he received several other greetings. The man furrowed his eyebrows. No, he wasn't popular, he was just _known_ is all. It had to be because of Kirishima.

"Yokozawa-san?" At his name being called, he looked over and slightly down into light green coloured orbs.

"Onodera," The salesman remarked coolly. There was no ill feelings between them. He'd heard that Onodera was now living with Takano, direct from his ex-lover's lips, so it seemed all was going smoothly for them. Not that he'd advise the younger man of this, considering he was certain he'd start freaking out and making excuses.

"Takano-san isn't in at the moment." Onodera voiced quietly. "As the head of Emerald he's just gone to a meeting with the Directors along with Kirishima-san as the head of Japun." At the mere mention of his lover's name, it made Yokozawa realise he'd not seen the man for a few days now. Their schedules had not been matching up at all, but then one couldn't help it when the cycle was coming up. He knew how frantic things became in Japun. And the same also went for...

"Ah," The two man looked around the floor of the Shoujo Manga Department. Everyone appeared near death. "The cycle must be getting to everyone." Yokozawa pointed out the obvious as he stole a quick glance at his watch noting the time. "The chaos in my department is over, I've a spare couple of hours up my sleeve, so need a hand with anything here?"

"Yokozawa-san," One of the editor's cried out in sheer delight at the offer of assistance. The salesman whacked Onodera on the shoulder and headed inside, listening to the wailing of the man who was currently under a load of stress.

* * *

Elsewhere within the building, two frantic women were running around like their heads had been cut off.

"I can't believe this is happening! He trusted us to take care of him!" One snapped at the other.

"It was you who didn't close the cage door properly." The other complained just as loudly. They were scurrying back to the Sales Department, with toys in hand and an empty cage.

Sorata was missing.

* * *

There was amble chatter within a meeting room as everyone waited for a couple of stragglers who were caught up within another meeting on a different floor. They had sent word in the form of their secretary to advise them they were running a few minutes behind schedule.

Both Takano and Kirishima had idly chatted for a couple of minutes prior to taking their respected seats at opposite ends of the large board room table. It wasn't that they disliked each other, far from it in fact, since they were acquaintances now, having been to dinner a few times, but it was more respectful for them to sit amongst their seniors who represented their divisions.

"Sorry we're late." A couple of the Directors remarked as they sat down. "We are just waiting on Taniyama-san now."

"Do we know how long he will be?" Kirishima idly remarked as the head of sales was seriously running late. "He could just send a replacement couldn't he?" If the older man had just included his lover into this meeting things would go more smoothly and they would not get off topic. Its not that he disliked Taniyama-san, he seemed like a descent man and Yokozawa never had any complaints about him, but he certainly could ramble on about pointless things in meetings. No one but Yokozawa, if the man was present, had the heart to get him back on topic.

Suddenly the door opened and there the man was. "Sorry about that, minor crisis in Sales, a couple of the ladies are frantically looking for Yokozawa." Kirishima raised an eyebrow at the comment, eyes drifting over to Takano for a split second as he too stole a glance at him due to the explanation for his tardiness. Kirishima himself, though he was sure perhaps Takano felt the same, wanted the man to explain his comment further, hoping nothing had happened to their lover and friend. Of course there was no chance for either Editor-in-Chief to squeeze any more information from the man when the President cleared his throat, beginning the meeting instead.

* * *

Another couple of hours flew by as Yokozawa sat up from his hunched position at a spare desk in Emerald. "That's about as much as I can do."

"Thank you so much." Came the grateful replies as he tucked the chair in and headed back to the Sales Department floor. The ride in the elevator was quiet and quick, the chime going off, advising him he'd reached Sales and then the doors opened.

"Yokozawa-san!" The man blinked as he could not remove himself from the elevator as two frantic women were standing in the doorway of the lift. "We've been looking all over for you!" They screeched loudly at him, other co-workers in the hallway glancing in their general direction. They were certainly making a scene.

"You could have called my phone if it was urgent." The two women had the most stupidest look on their faces as though both thinking 'why the hell didn't we think of that'. "Is everything alright?" Just as they were about to explain the current situation, Yokozawa felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and held up his hand as apology to them. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as the number was reception downstairs on ground floor. He was certain he'd cleared his schedule so as not to have any visitors come see him for anything since he was finishing early today.

"Yokozawa speaking," The businessman remarked coolly into his phone. "Eh, thank you so much for advising me, I'll be down shortly." He hung up his phone. "Sorry, I've to take care of something." He advised the frantic women, not giving them a chance to explain themselves.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, Yokozawa made his way to the large reception area. He quietly bowed to the two women who pointed to some seating where visitors could wait. Making his way over, Yokozawa glanced over the backing of the leather couch.

"Hiyo-chan," He quietly called her name as she was currently curled on the couch, using her school bag as a makeshift pillow.

"Sorry for calling you out of work Oniichan. Ah, you are wearing my present." The 15 year old smiled, her face lightly flushing. The receptionists tried ever so hard not to watch as Yokozawa helped the girl to her feet. Winter was fast approaching and as he looked over the tall (she was now chest height on him, having gone through a growth spurt over the past couple of years) and slender teen, realising she'd probably caught a cold due to the fact she was still dressed in her summer uniform and not her winter one. Kirishima had ordered her a new set of winter uniforms, she'd outgrown her previous ones, but they'd yet to arrive.

"It's no trouble at all." The salesman removed his jacket and promptly placed it over the blushing teen, doing up the buttons as though she were still a little girl.

"I couldn't get a hold of Father on the phone." It took the youngster awhile to drop the 'Papa' much to the displease of Kirishima, though he was pretty much used to it now.

"As far as I'm aware he's in a meeting."

"I didn't want to just head home without telling him what happened, he worries you know."

"I know."

"And the nurse said I could leave early and when I couldn't get through, Oniichan was the next best person to inform." She grinned up at him, lightly swaying on her feet. Instantly she was captured and pulled lightly into a half embrace, tucked into Yokozawa's side, his arm affectionately, protectively and safely around her shoulders, holding her close so she didn't fall and hurt herself.

"Come on, lets get you to a break room to rest while I get your father."

"Father's work..." She began as they got into the elevator.

"Is not nearly as important as Hiyo-chan." The man remarked sternly.

"Or Oniichan..." She grinned, lifting her head to gaze up at the man.

"Cheeky," He still couldn't help it, even after all these years, and pinched her on the cheek. "You cannot be too sick if you can tease me like that." He headed towards the break room on the same floor as the Sales Department and carefully laid the teenager down. He promptly bought a bottle of water for her, pressing it against her flushed cheek and watched a small smile brush across her lips as she took hold of it.

"I won't be long alright." He whispered softly to Hiyori, hand caressing her forehead noting she seemed to have a temperature. He rummaged around in the break room, found some paper and black marker and scribbled some writing onto the document. He found a strip of tape and when he exited the room he stuck it on the door, hoping everyone would heed his request: _Do not Enter – please contact Yokozawa for any concerns_.

"Yokozawa-san!" The same voices of the ladies from before assaulted his ears. Their shrills were beginning to annoy him. He had hoped they didn't carry too much down the hallway and into the room where Hiyori was trying to rest.

"I don't really have much time." The salesman remarked as it was getting close to 2:30 and he was meant to be leaving in 15 minutes to take his pet to the Vet, but now with Hiyori ill, his responsibilities had changed somewhat as he was now on a mission to locate her father.

"Sorata is missing!" The shorter woman blurted out and it made the businessman stop dead in his tracks.

* * *

The said black cat had become bored with the two women strangers and when his paw had pushed against his cage door, it creaking open and it was his chance to go for a stroll. His surroundings were all completely new to him, he'd never been to such a big shiny place before.

There were lots of people rushing about on the floor he'd been on and the one he was on now, nobody paying attention to the fact there was a four legged creature wandering the hallways.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Ears twitched suddenly, Sorata stopping in his tracks as his black eyes moved to a slightly ajar door. That slightly muffled voice seemed familiar. "That about wraps up the meeting then doesn't it?" Black eyes watched business suit clad men exit the room.

"Oh, Kirishima-san, do you have a moment? I'd like to speak to you and Takano-san."

"Of course President." Sorata slipped between the gaps of men filing out of the meeting room, black eyes starring up at a certain someone who was still seated at the table.

"I'd like the both of you to work on the figures over the weekend, have them ready by the meeting on Monday."

Kirishima eyed Takano who was ready to blurt out his displease, not at all shy about voicing his opinion to the President. "Well..." Kirishima interjected first.

The President held up his hand, stopping either men from voicing anything. "You don't have to come into the office to work on it, you can take the data home and work from there. Especially you Kirishima-san, you're a single father with a daughter after all right?"

"Well..."

"What's her name again?"

"Hiyori, but she'll always be Hiyo-chan to me no matter how old she gets."

All three men jolted when suddenly they were faced with a cat jumping onto the table and letting off a loud meow.

"Sorata!" Kirishima and Takano voiced in surprise while the President looked on. Everyone watched the black cat eye both men before he promptly sauntered over to the Editor-in-Chief of Japun, meowing up and into his face. Instantly Kirishima picked the cat up, the feline curling into his arms.

"Your cat Kirishima-san?"

"Err, well..." The light haired man was stumped for words.

"President, due to the amount of data needing to be compiled, I'd like the assistance of Onodera whom is quite exceptional with numbers." Takano rose from his seated position only a little hurt that Sorata went to Kirishima instead of him. But considering the feline spent many days at the man's residence it couldn't be helped. And besides, his little kitten from so long ago was well looked after and certainly well loved.

"I don't see a problem with that."

"And Kirishima-san would be very grateful if he received help from Yokozawa in Sales. They are well acquainted after all."

"I've no issues with that either." Takano lightly grinned at Kirishima's glare, knowing he was going to cop it big time once word got back to Yokozawa that he'd have to work this weekend. The man had worked three weekends in a row now and in their haphazard text messages he'd been looking forward to having a nice quiet weekend to catch up on sleep. He'd have to figure out how in the hell he was going to make it up to him.

"Oh, by the way Takano-san..." Kirishima watched the two men leave, the President not in the least bit concerned that an animal was roaming the company! When the door clicked closed the Editor-in-Chief rubbed Sorata's ears.

"Just what are you doing here Sora-chan?" The man had gotten so used to referring to Yokozawa's cat as such, thanks to his daughter. He listened to his lover's pet meow once more, purring up a storm as he shifted him to rest against his left arm and shoulder region as he stood up. Instantly his right hand went for his phone, to get in contact with Yokozawa, but realised it wasn't in his pocket. He must have left it on his desk. It was too much of a pain to go up a couple floors to retrieve it and instead collected his bag, placing it over his shoulder and headed towards the elevator, deciding to visit the Sales Department instead. "Could you have been the crisis?" Kirishima questioned the seemingly oblivious cat as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside.

* * *

"What do you mean by missing?" Yokozawa questioned the terrified women.

"We are so sorry!" They bowed and voiced in unison.

The man placed up one hand while the other rubbed at his temple. "How exactly did he go missing?"

"Minako-chan didn't close the door properly so we think when we placed the cage on the ground to get a couple of drinks, he dashed out."

"Okay," Yokozawa let out a sigh. "And where have you looked?" He could do nothing but blink as the women reeled off the places they'd already checked on this floor. "I'll call security to inform them about the situation."

"We are so sorry Yokozawa-san."

"Don't panic, just get back to your work, its my problem for bringing him to the office."

"But," The elevator made its usual merry chime and the silver doors opened.

"Kirishima-san!" The women shrieked, making Yokozawa jerk his shoulders as they rushed passed him, he in fact had his back to the elevator after all. He turned around, eyes growing slightly wide as the man was dressed in a sharp pin stripped dark navy blue business suit with black shirt beneath. His tie was slightly crooked, but then this was Kirishima and he and ties just did not mix, almost as much as he and suits. "Oh thank goodness, where did you find him?" Yokozawa made his way over.

"He came for a wander into the meeting with the Directors and the President."

"What?" The salesman froze at the nonchalant response. Steely blue orbs glanced down at the two women. "Ah, thank you for your help, but he's been found, he's not hurt so you can return to the office." The woman scampered away.

"So, what is _our_ ageing feline doing in the office?" Kirishima grinned at the narrowed look he received from his younger lover.

"Don't talk like that here." Yokozawa tried ever so hard to respond without a snapping tone in his deep voice. His hands went out to Sorata, but Kirishima jerked away.

"He's fine, let him sleep."

The salesman frowned. "He was meant to be going for a check up which I now have to cancel as I won't make it in time."

"Sure you can, just grab your stuff and I'll drive you there."

"Don't you have deadlines to meet?"

"Sure, but work isn't as important as..."

"Stop!" The younger man barked off an order. He did not want to hear such talk at work. Such sappy crap like that was to be saved for the bedroom at least! God he and Hiyori were definitely father and daughter for sure. "Ah!" The salesman blurted out, making his older lover jolt on the spot.

"What's wrong with you?" Kirishima questioned, becoming silently pleased when Yokozawa took hold of his hand. "Oh, how bold!

"Shut up and follow me!" The salesman dragged the Editor-in-Chief towards the break room and carefully and quietly opened the door.

"Are we going to make out?" The older man received a whack in the head for the comment.

"Hiyo-chan is unwell." It didn't take long for Yokozawa to receive an armful of Sorata, his cat hissing at having his slumber interrupted as Kirishima made his way over to where his daughter was snoozing on the couch.

Once again Yokozawa was witness to just how tender a father Kirishima was as he knelt on the tiled floor, hand cupping his daughter's cheek. "Hiyo-chan," They watched her brown eyes crack open as she gave him a tired smile.

"Papa..." And she instantly flushed at the slip of her tongue which of course gained a big grin from her father. "Ah, Sora-chan, what are you doing here?" Yokozawa's pet instantly fled his arms as he trotted over to Hiyori, promptly jumping onto the couch and licked her on the face. "That tickles Sora-chan."

"He was going to have a check up, but I'll call and cancel and reschedule it for another time." Yokozawa intervened, pulling his pissed off cat away from Hiyori as she slowly sat up with the help of her father.

"Sorry..." The teenager apologised as though what had transpired in the office was her fault even though she had no idea what had happened.

"Takafumi and I will get our things and take you home."

"I just came to tell Father I was heading home early from school because of feeling unwell. I couldn't get you on your phone so I got a hold of Oniichan instead. I thought I would be alright, but I felt a little faint so Oniichan took care of me. Since your meeting is over, is it possible for you to take me home? I don't want to chance the train. And Oniichan can get back to work now as I've already inconvenienced him as it is."

"You didn't inconvenience me. Please contact me if you cannot ever get in touch with your father. If he is unable to take care of you then I will alright?"

"Okay..." She agreed in a cute soft voice as though she were 10 years old again.

"Meet me at the car in ten minutes?" Kirishima questioned his partner and Yokozawa nodded his head in affirmation. He watched father and daughter enter the elevator, Sorata having settled back into his arms now and then swiftly turned on his heels and made his way back to his desk.

"You were able to locate your cat then?" Taniyama-san stood at his side while the sales representative slipped his pet into his cage, listening for the click of the door latch.

"I do apologise for any commotion that has been caused." His apology was waved off by the older gentleman.

"You best get going or you'll miss the appointment."

Yokozawa left the office, heading down to the basement, this being the first time he'd ever lied to his superior. The appointment was going to be cancelled as he quickly dialled the phone number of the clinic to advise them of such while he stood at Kirishima's black Mercedes waiting for father and daughter to turn up.

"I'm terribly sorry for ringing so late, its just that, my daughter has fallen ill. Yes, thank you very much, I'll reschedule for another time next week. Good bye."

"Oniichan called me his daughter." Yokozawa spun around, face flushing as he'd been caught by the two Kirishima's who had knowing grins on their faces.

"J-Just unlock the door and buckle Hiyo-chan in, we need to get her comfortable and place her in bed."

"Oniichan is embarrassed."

"If you don't behave I won't cook you porridge." Yokozawa instantly retorted as he placed Sorata's cage next to the half dozing teenager. He watched as she pretended to "button her lip" at the mention of being able to eat his porridge. It had been her most favourite meal to eat when she was feeling poorly over the years the three of them had been together.

The two adults piled into the car and headed for the Kirishima's home.

* * *

While Kirishima took his bag, his lover's and Sorata's cage, Yokozawa was cradling the light Hiyori within his arms, not bothering to wake her up and instead carried her to the house. The Kirishima's had decided to move out of the apartment block and into a single storey property which was further away from work, school and Yokozawa's place, but having your own home, on a piece of land, albeit being quite expensive, it didn't seem to phase Kirishima at all. The kitchen was quite large as was the lounge/dining room and even the bathroom was quite roomy too, Kirishima happily voicing this as though inviting Yokozawa to bathe with him any time he wanted. Plus it also had a nice backyard with a pond, no fish in it of course, the cats would have a field day if that were the case. Hiyori had always wanted a garden since she were a child – Kirishima offered as reasoning for purchasing the property. It was also a four bedroom property, one being used as Kirishima's study and the other was intended for a certain someone to hurry up and move in, but lately such talk had died down. Perhaps Kirishima had stopped pressing the matter knowing eventually Yokozawa would spend more time with them here and eventually he'd just move in without a word being spoken.

While Kirishima stripped himself of his suit, like it had the plague and changed into a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved white shirt, his adorably sweet partner carried Hiyori to her bedroom like a princess. He'd sat her on the edge of her bed, grabbing out her pyjamas and handed them to the half asleep girl. At her third attempt, the salesman sighed as he helped the girl (eyes closed of course) into her pyjamas and then tucked her into bed. He would hope she would not recall needing help or else how was he going to explain just had good he was at taking off clothes "in the dark". Shaking his head of the thought, knowing that was definitely well worth a good lie that even if Hiyori was half asleep he could tell her she changed herself when he'd gone to get her a cold compress for her forehead. Yeah, that was a good one to keep in his mind in case she asked him. Porridge would have to wait until she was awake.

"How's our girl doing?" Kirishima questioned from his favourite lounge chair when Yokozawa exited her bedroom.

"She's in a deep sleep now, which is good." The man remarked as he clicked the door softly closed. Kirishima placed down his paper when Yokozawa flopped onto the couch, hand instantly going up to loosen the tie around his neck as he undid a couple of buttons on his shirt, revealing his tender sensitive skin beneath. "What a day..." The oblivious man remarked, not realising he had Kirishima's full attention or the fact the man was eagerly watching him as he parted his shirt a bit more to slip a hand inside to rub at his left shoulder.

"I'll say..." The Editor-in-Chief rose from his seated position and made his way over to his younger partner. It was as though his presence was instantly felt as steely blue orbs darted open, looking up at him as he was still standing there, just creepily watching him.

"No,"

"What?"

"We aren't doing it, not while Hiyori is sick."

"But..."

"She doesn't need to be woken from slumber to god awful sounds coming from her father's bedroom."

"God awful?" Kirishima was downright offended now. "I'll have you know that the sounds you make in the throws of passion are-!" The light haired businessman jerked suddenly, not being able to finish his teasing when Yokozawa pulled him onto the couch, sealing his lips to shut him up.

"Happy?" The salesman grumbled when they finally pulled apart, both out of breath.

"Its a start." Almond eyes twinkled merrily. "You staying over tonight?"

"Not that I can help it now that Hiyo-chan is sick. I'm not leaving her to eat your cooking."

"I've gotten better!" Kirishima pouted like a child, still leaning over Yokozawa who was half lying on his three seater couch.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, this sounds interesting." Kirishima sat up, not being able to help but link a hand with his lover's. He waited for his partner to make a fuss, but perhaps he too had missed their slight touches and caresses that he didn't even blink.

"It's just something Henmi said." Yokozawa watched Kirishima nod his head. "Am I popular?" And the Editor-in-Chief burst out laughing.

"What the hell? You don't need to laugh!" The man snapped, but remembered to keep his voice low so as not to wake Hiyori.

"Sorry, sorry, its just, why does it even matter?"

"It doesn't, I think he's just saying something stupid."

"Well, you are known around the company now. And when you walk in, women do eye you off."

"Seriously?" Kirishima arched an eyebrow at his adorable partner.

"You mean you've never noticed?"

"Well, no, I mean there was that one time where I thought these women at the beach were flirting with me, it took awhile for me to figure it out but they went on their way when I said I was with a kid, but..." Yokozawa felt his eyes widen when Kirishima kissed him long and hard.

"Please stay oblivious to it or else I'll have to beat them all off with sticks because you're mine."

"That's just...dumb." And a bit cute, but there was no way the salesman was going to say that!

"Sorry you missed out on Sora-chan's appointment." The man shrugged but felt his eyebrows furrow when he watched Kirishima remove his tie. "Shiro-chan has to go for injections soon, so we may as well make it a double date." Yokozawa eyed his partner coolly at that casual remark and then promptly wrapped his hands over the older man's wrists as he was now working on the buttons of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Making you more comfortable?"

"Comfortable to me would be catching up on sleep!"

"I can help send you into a blissful slumber after I ravish you."

"Oi..." The salesman jerked slightly when his lover nipped him on the neck. "Don't leave a bloody mark!" It was all he could get out as he tried with much effort to pull the man away from his responsive skin. "If we do this now, promise me that you will leave me be for the rest of the weekend."

"Well..."

"Zen..." Almond eyes sparkled happily as a grin spread across the Editor-in-Chief's handsome face while starring into deep blue orbs and a slightly frowning but adorably cute face.

"I haven't told you about working over the weekend with me yet."

"Wha-?" Kirishima didn't give his adorable lover a chance to become grumpy with him at this sudden news and instead smothered him with kisses and caresses.

He was prepared for that tomorrow.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
